


Rough Day

by MistressOfLions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dragon Cor Leonis, M/M, Possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfLions/pseuds/MistressOfLions
Summary: A rookie touches Nyx a little too much for Cor's liking.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Rough Day

Nyx grunted as his back met harshly with the wall of Cor's office. He squeaked when Cor pressed against him, his breathing deep as he nosed at Nyx's neck and Nyx shuddered as he felt Cor's lips brush his racing pulse. Nyx went limp when he felt the ghost of fangs trace the hammering beat of his heart.

"Cor?" Came a whisper from the pinned man, but a low growl was his answer.

"He was all over you," Cor snarled, the words almost slurred around his lengthening incisors, his breath growing hotter with each word spoken and Nyx half feared he'd start breathing fire if he got anymore worked up.

Nyx blinked when those words left Cor's lips, "Who? Nikto?" Cor snarled at the name and Nyx laughed, running a hand along the back on Cor's neck, feeling the smooth pattern of scales. The feel of claws softly digging into his hips sent a rush of heat through him as Cor began to purr, "He's a rookie. Today was grappling day for them."

Cor thrummed, the sound of it settling deep in Nyx's bones. "I still don't like it."

Nyx laughed, "Don't worry," he purred, "I'm still yours."

Nyx was about to say more when Cor gave a chuff and licked a stripe along his neck, Nyx jumped before a moan clawed it's way from his mouth as Cor bit softly into his pulse. "Yes you are." Cor growled. Pulling the shorter man away from the wall, Cor shoved him onto the couch before covering Nyx's body with his own. Nyx groaned at the feel of teeth digging in his neck and a wet tongue laving along the imprints of teeth. His hands running along Cor's shoulders and digging into the back of his neck, his legs coming to wrap around the others waist, holding him in place as Cor made sure to mark Nyx's neck where they couldn't be hid.


End file.
